Undercover
by zetachan
Summary: After joining the Police Force, Natsuki Kuga died in a tragic accident. Now, some years later, Nabuki Kruger is testifying against the Yakuza group. What has happened during her absence? How everyone will cope with the notice? ShizNat


**This is a one-shot Mai-hime fanfiction.**

**Disclaimers: Mai-Hime and all its characters belong to Sunrise.**

**Summary: **After joining the Police Force, Natsuki Kuga died in a tragic accident. Now, some years later, Nabuki Kruger is testifying against the Yakuza group. What has happened during her absence? How everyone will cope with the notice?

**UNDERCOVER**

**By Zeta-chan**

The protected witness Kruger Nabuki moved along the streets behind the Great Court of Justice.

Today would take place the trial of one of the most important boss of the Yakuza (the Japanese mafia). Today was the day Nabuki has been working on during two years.

Nabuki, shortly after finishing her studies at the prestigious Fuuka Academy, joined the Police Force. Soon, she was selected to infiltrate in criminal organizations. As a result, she revealed one of the most dangerous webs of prostitution, drugs and arms trade of the country, dragging with it a high number of well known politicians. Saying that the Yakuza wanted Nabuki vanished off the face of the earth was little more than a euphemism. Therefore, she was forced to leave the Police Force and enter the programme for witness protection. Her friends believed that she had a motorcycle accident. The official version made them believe that she went out the road and fell down a cliff at night time while driving her Ducatti at full speed. More than one surely thought "I told her, but she ignored me". In particular… especially… Nabuki shook her head. No, no. She had not thought about her in a long time, why now?

Someone called her.

- Natsuki?

Instinctively Nabuki turned round, who the hell...?

A bear hug, one of those which takes your breath away, interrupted her swearing.

- Natsuki! That's you, Natsuki! - A slight whiff of alcohol and dirtiness went to her nostrils - I thought you were dead, thank God you're alive!

Abruptly, Nabuki broke away from the person who hugged her. - Excuse me, Miss. But I think that you have mistaken me for someone else, I'm not that Natsu you said.

- Miss Kruger, we must go - said one of her bodyguards- we were just reported that there is a sniper in the vicinity and...

The woman who hugged her did not let her go. Nabuki was beginning to panic. Someone could have heard this woman and...

- Please, Miss ... Nabuki gave her a little push. The woman who was hugging her fell on her back. In that moment, Nabuki realized the stranger's extreme thinness, who was now weakly trying to incorporate. Her clothes, the former police realized, denoted that she lived on the streets. Probably in the cardboard boxes she came out from and that were behind them.

- Miss Kruger, please.

- All right, all right. Let's go - the aforementioned replied impatiently - Remember me when we come back to bring something to eat for that young lady.

- As you wish, Miss Kruger.

Giving one last glance at the wobbly young lady, who now rested heavily on the wall, Nabuki continued her journey towards the Court.

They had not given more than twenty steps when a shout alerted them again.

- The sniper! It's on us! Get down!

There was not enough time to react. The sniper shot. Nabuki fell to the ground between shouting bodyguards. The air went out of her lungs.

- I'm going to die - she thought calmly- I'm dieing and my efforts during this time have been in vain. The heart ... I'm not bleeding- she thought- then…?

A dry cough drew her from reverie and moved her head. Someone acted as a human shield and took the bullet for her. She opened her eyes, amazed; it was the stranger woman from before. _How…?_

The woman looked up and, for the first time, Nabuki could see the eyes of her saviour. Red, bloody red, like two rubies, were they …Shizuru's?

-How...? She babbled.

Those rubies framed by brown hair, which once had surely been blond or light brown hair, were shutting down at breakneck speed.

- By your way of walking - managed while wheezing. The bullet had hit her in the heart – It's so sexy ... would have recognized anywhere...

- Shi-Shizuru!

- Ara, ara, my shy Natsuki. So pretty when she blushes… The woman rested her head on the protected witness's chest, closing her eyes. - Ara, so tired...

- Shizuru, Shizuru! Hold on!

- If... Natsuki ... says so...

- Somebody, call an ambulance!

Natsuki stopped hearing the heartbeat of the woman who had saved her life twice: Fist, at the Academy, where she took Natsuki under her tutelage and all the carnival chaos and the second one, right now. She had lost her twice, Natsuki wept bitterly.

The ambulance arrived quickly, taking the beggar to the Military Hospital which was nearby, fortunately.

The bodyguards dragged Natsuki to testify. The judge postponed the hearing an hour, but no more, because it was clear how dangerous this case was.

Natsuki testified in a trance, as a robot, while thinking of Shizuru. _How could have she reached to that condition?_ Natsuki recalled that Shizuru belonged to a well-off family. _What had happened? _

... This Court finds the accused guilty on charges of...

_Wh__at was she supposed to do now? Should I go to the hospital to see her, to be there when she will be discharged?_

… To a life imprisonment to comply in high security prison...

_If __only I had my Ducatti..._

The judge adjourned the session and disappeared. Thousand cameras flashed her; everyone wanted a picture with the woman who had managed to put in prison the most dangerous men of all Japan.

Making an escape, she went to the hospital.

---

When Shizuru took the control of the corporation that her father bequeathed her, first thing she did was to sell it to the highest bidder, to disappear afterwards into nothingness. She faded,she vanished. Natsuki sighed; It coincided with the dates of her supposed death.

Sighing again, she left Yamada's report to one side and looked at the woman who now lay in bed asleep. Shizuru had a better look than a few days ago, when she saw her for the first time after so long. She had gained some weight. Long hair, clean and cared now, was nearly the same brightness that in the old days. The skin, currently hydrated, could compete with alabaster.

Shizuru opened her eyes, eyes that had returned to being like the rubies Natsuki reminded them being: bright and vibrant, always laughing when they accomplished a blush from Natsuki.

- Ara, ara, so my Natsuki is ready this morning after last night's marathon?

- Shi-Shizuru!

**The end**

**---**

**Omake **

- Ara, ara, so my Natsuki is ready this morning after last night's marathon?

- Shi-Shizuru! We are at the hospital!

- Oh, just shut up and kiss her!

Natsuki and Shizuru jolted. That voice only could belong to the one and only Suzushiru Haruka. A glance to the door confirmed that all their childhood friends were there.

While Yukino tried to silence Haruka, Mikoto was tugging Mai's sleeve.

- So Mai, is everything all right now?

- Yes, Mikoto, finally everything is all right,

- Yeeees!!! Mikoto attached herself to Mai's generous bosom.

- Congratulations, loner, you always loved the big entrances. Ouch! What was that for?

- Nao, they have been separated for years, how would you feel if I disappeared for such time?

- Relieved.

- Nao, I think you are going to reinitiate your friendship with our sofa.

- Oh, came on, Shiho, you know I didn't mean it.

- Demonstrate it.

- Here?

- You wish to be acquaintance with…

- Ok, ok. Rolling her eyes, Nao French-kissed Shiho in front of everyone.

- Now, now. Who is the whipped one?

- See who's talking, gentleman-lady.

- Me?

- Chie, what have I told you about taking photos with the cellular phone?

Chie cringed.

- Aoi?

- If you do it, do it right! Take out the grand angular!

- Way to go! Now, we should drink a toast to the happy couple! Has anyone thought about bringing some beers?

- Miyu always at service. Here you are, Midori-sensei. Cheers!

- I must talk to Alyssa very soon about those improvements she allowed Midori to introduce into Miyu…

- You called Youko-sensei?

Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

- What has happened during our absence?

**The ****End**

**Please, review? Criticism is always a good way to improve. Thanks! :)**


End file.
